


In Denial

by TechnobladesThiccThighs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dragging you to hell with me, Dream SMP characters - Freeform, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm tired of tagging every character WHAHAHAHAHA, IDFK if this is problematic, Implied Relationships, Just enjoy my friend, M/M, TOO GAY BUT I LOVE IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnobladesThiccThighs/pseuds/TechnobladesThiccThighs
Summary: The story of Quackity and Schlatt's sex life in Dream SMP...P.S: They are fucking shameless and shamelessly fucking
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Yes Sir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Schlatt won the elections! Both are genuinely happy!
> 
> But Schlatt seems to have changed as he tried dominating and controlling the vice president. Quackity was deemed unaffected. 
> 
> What happens if his actions made Quackity _aroused_?

After the elections, everyone continued with their daily lives, but things have changed for sure. Some lost love, some lost their home, some lost their freedom, some lost some lives, and some lost their sanity. However, for Quackity and Schlatt, it was quite the opposite. They were joyous and delighted.

"O my God, I can't believe we won!" Quackity squealed in excitement and awe as he and Schlatt walk side by side to visit the White House.

"Mmm, I knew we were going win. L'manberg has been lead by disastrous idiots for far too long." Schlatt replied casually.

"I very much agree, Schlatt. They are a huge disgrace to this nation. I wish us the best to lead this nation to the greater good."

They asked a favor to Fundy and BadBoyHalo to rebuilt the White House secretly before the elections. They've entered the newly-rebuilt White House and began looking around the mansion. It was purely enchanting and beautiful. 

Smooth, pearly white quartz covered the walls, and fine dark wood with red velvet carpets covered the floor. The architecture of the mansion has also changed into this more lavish abode.

Quackity was in awe as he looked up to see a huge chandelier. A piece of ornament that emits a yellowish-white light, solely illuminating the main entrance of the mansion. It's too extravagant for his taste, but you really can't deny that this is a masterpiece. 

The upstairs was no exception. Its beauty paralleled everything, the walls, the stairs, the carpet. You name it! They've walked through the hallways, decorated with new pictures of the new L'manberg and its new citizens. They now arrived at the door of the president's office as they can see the vice president's desk just outside/beside the door. Quackity was slightly disturbed since desks outside the president's office are usually exclusive for lowly assistants. He brushed it away, thinking he was lucky to serve his country and not living in an alleyway.

You know-

_Full of drug cartels or whatnot._

Quackity walked side-by-side with Schlatt as they walked into the office. "Holy motherfucking shit," Quackity thought as he entered the office. 

The office was **gorgeous!**

A chandelier made of white diamonds with gold accents illuminated the whole room with a soft, mellow light. Quackity's eyes sparkled as his interest peaked when he saw variations of ornaments. He could never forget how much his mother taught him about the ornaments she collected throughout her living years. It was his mother's treasure.

That was until she- ** _Nevermind_** -

The vice president's eyes wandered to Schlatt walking to his expensive dark oak wood of a desk. The silence of the damned room filled with the president's muted footsteps gave Quackity chills that he couldn't explain. He swerved his attention to the beautifully quilted carpet for a bit to ease his anxiety and studied the room a bit more.

Schlatt swiftly grabbed the papers from his desk, which looked like a contract to Quackity. Not that he minded it-

It's just- _wEiRd_

Feeding Quackity's gut feelings, Schlatt locked the doors. 

**tHe fUcKiNg dOoRs**

Quackity was now panicking but tried his best not to show it.

_But who wouldn't panic, right? It's fucking Schlatt!_

Schlatt motioned him to sit on one of the couches. Hesitantly, Quackity walked over and pushed his fat ass down the soft velvety red couch. He could swear that this couch was one of the best sofas he sat on. 

_It could be enough to make a couch potato cum._

Schlatt propped his elbows on top of his knees as he looked at Quackity with a stoic face. Like one of those mafia bosses who threaten-

_You know what I'm talking abo-_

Quackity's posture faltered as he became uneasy. He swears that Schlatt's eyes could bury his body 6 feet underground. He knows Schlatt meant business by his aura. He gulped and took all the courage to speak.

"U-u-um... Schla-att, what's the problem?" Quackity cursed at himself for stuttering in front of the man. Quackity was the vice president! He should let anyone know he was strong, not some weak ass pussy.

"Quackity," Schlatt leaned back. "We should establish some rules between us professionals. It will help us lead this country more..." Schlatt look at Quackity intensely for a few seconds before standing up and making some whiskey for himself and Quackity. He handed Quackity his and returned to his seat.

"Sure. Thank you, Schla-"

"No more calling me Schlatt. Calling me that disgusts me. Call me Sir & I'll spare you some mercy, peasant." Schlatt interrupted and glared at Quackity. Quackity shivered. He didn't know what to feel, but he felt like he was turned-on? 

He decided to respond like how a puss- I mean, a person would do.

"Wait... what the fuck, Schlatt. I'm not your bitch. Quit the acting cuz' it's not funny anymore." Quackity rebuts and tried to cover up his shock by chuckling, using all of his strength for his voice to conceal his feelings.

Schlatt froze as Quackity fought back. He didn't expect this weak bitch to rebut. Schlatt put on the most stoic mad expression anyone has seen from him and sneered.

"Quackity, don't fucking oppose me. I'm in charge now, you little shit. **Call. Me. Sir.** " Schlatt stressed those words and leaned forward to grab and pull Quackity's tie.

Quackity's eyes widened as Schlatt's face split his soul in the middle. He sensed danger, but he can't move at all. He gathered all of his strength to push the ram and fixed his tie as he glared back. 

Quackity was fuming mad. He felt threatened and betrayed. Schlatt promised him that they conquer the world **together**. Now, it seems that Schlatt only wants Quackity to be under his control. Schlatt wants all the power and fame for himself.

He was a liar and a traitor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You said we were a fucking team. It was you and me versus the fucking world! Why the fuck are you doing this now? I'm not your bitch, your maid, or your peasant. I'm your partner Schla-"

Schlatt pushed Quackity to a wall, him pressed against him as their breaths ghosting on each other's lips. The tension was thicc, so thicc you couldn't cut it anymore (That's not how that sentence works but okay).

"Respect me, you fucking _**slut**_!" Schlatt spat those words like how a gun spat out bullets. "You'll forever be a pathetic little whore. We were never equal cuz' I'll always be above you no matter what. You're a useless piece of garbage." Schlatt spitted the last of words out of his mouth. Schlatt was mad. But nobody expected the next thing that happened.

Quackity _**whimpered and moaned.**_

Schlatt was caught off guard while Quackity covered his mouth, blush coating his cheeks. Quackity was beyond embarrassed of what he had done.

Wanna know why he moaned?

_**Our poor duck has a degradation kink.** _

Quackity silently cursed and looked away from Schlatt, ashamed of what he has done. When Schlatt recovered from that delicious sound, he pressed himself harder on Quackity. Schlatt would be lying if he said he wasn't sexually-induced. Schlatt pinned Quackity's arms harshly and slowly leaned to his ear, lightly brushing his lip against the cartilage, making Quackity shiver. He whispered.

"You like that, you little slut? Do you like how useless you are? You like the thought of being used so repeatedly, like a fucking hoe on the street, huh? You like that?" The president's mouth vibrated against that cartilage that made Quackity whimpered. Schlatt began to grind against Quackity, making the vice president gasp in pleasure. Quackity wanted to cover his mouth, but Schlatt has him pinned on the wall. He was weak and pathetic. He hated it.

"Answer me, fat ass." Schlatt spat those words while increasing the speed of his humping. Quackity nodded, panted, then moaned. His cheeks were red and flushed, his knees were weak, and he can't even think straight. He started grinding against Schlatt like a needy little whore.

"Answer me properly," Schlatt commanded and hastened his pace. Quackity let out a huge "Ye-es sir!" Schlatt grunted, appreciating how the vice president addressed him. After few moments, Quackity let out a moan as he cummed in his jeans. Schlatt wanted to scold him for cumming without permission, but he tried not to. He loosened his grip on Quackity and began fixing his appearance.

Quackity, on the other hand, was craving for more. He needed to know what it's like to dominate this alpha. He was fucking lust-starved.

Quackity pushed Schlatt on the carpet, and before the president reacts, Quackity quickly removed the president's pants. Quackity was amazed at the size. Damn, how is he going to fit this 7-inched fucker in his mouth? You know what? He sucked it up (figuratively and literally).

He experimented by began licking the tip while grasping the length. Schlatt jerked his hips into Quackity's hands and groaned. The younger took it as a positive reaction. Quackity has never experienced any sexual contact with another person.

But he has practiced on- you know- _a stick._

Quackity moved his right hand up and down and used his left hand to squeeze the ram's balls. He also continued to lick the tip, slurping some of that juicy precum. "Ah fuck, keep going, you fucking whore." Schlatt grunted, and Quackity moaning, adding vibrations to his dick. Schlatt has never experienced this from anyone that is this pleasuring. Of course, he wouldn't admit it in front of the younger. He was the dominant one and the more experienced, but how come he felt weak to the younger's touch. He snapped back from his trance when Quackity engulfs the fucking length. Omyfuckinggod! It was fucking heaven for Schlatt. The multitasking, the sluttiest moans from Quackity, Quackity's lewd position, Quackity's _hot_ mouth. His mind filled with Quackity this and Quackity that. Fuck, he was nearing his climax. He wished he would have lasted longer but sadly, he didn't.

Schlatt moaned as he cummed thicc and juicy white strings of cum onto Quackity's face, clothes, or maybe everywhere. Quackity was tired, but Schlatt recovered from his climax and forced Quackity to lick all of it. Quackity followed with a bit of protesting, but yeah, he couldn't resist the handsome ram.

After Quackity cleaned and licked every cum except for his body, Schlatt grabbed Quackity by his hair, standing up and unlocking the door, not caring if anyone sees him half-naked with his cock out. He dragged Quackity out of the office, who was sobbing and begging Schlatt to stop pulling his hair.

He threw Quackity on the floor and said, "You have done well my little slut. Take a rest. You'll be useful for next time." Schlatt got back into the office and slammed the door, leaving a cum-covered hardened Quackity on the floor.

With a tear-stained face, Quackity stood up and forced himself to walk, ended up in the janitor's closet near the office. Both in their separate rooms, tired after the unexpected session.

They keep thinking they've won, but neither of them did. 

Because deep down, they liked the intimacy.


	2. Yes Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Quackity was fucking mad. He was angry at Schlatt degrading his fat but glorious ass, but mostly, he was mad at himself for getting carried away. He swore to take revenge. After that incident, Quackity thinks he has no choice but to use his final card. 
> 
> _The seduction card._
> 
> Schlatt was also mad but mostly embarrassed. He thanked the gods that Quackity didn't seem to notice him falter as he sucked him off pretty good. Damn, he kept thinking about that damn fine piece of ass. Holy shit, he has the hots for Quackity. He just hoped that Quackity doesn't see through his tough façade.
> 
> Warning:  
> Masturbation only-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fucking update, bitches. Love you all <3
> 
> Part 2 of the fic, baby *finger guns*
> 
> Since the plot was really about Quackity seducing and having his revenge on Schlatt, I decided to have part 1 as the introduction that tells us why Quackity was so mad. Anyways, enough storytime for now. Let us dive into part 2 of this Schlakity fic.
> 
>  **THANK YOU TO EVERY ARTISTS FOR THEIR AMAZING FANART**. I linked it somewhere together with the other pictures. I don't own any of those pictures. Yes, it's a super obvious one author now STFU... Okay, moving on. Don't sue me, _guys please_
> 
> I still love you guys, and thanks for reading!  
> TechnobladesThiccThighs

It's been a week since they've won the elections, but Quackity still remembers the pain and the betrayal. He was fuming mad, but the thing is, Quackity isn't essentially furious at the president who shattered his dignity. He was infuriated at himself for dismissing his pride.

**Plus, he wasn't gay!**

**He wasn't**

**He _just_ wasn't**

_Hours later-_

**_Okay- maybe he was... ARGHHH pfff-_ **

Quackity tried to deny it more.

_But deep down inside, he knew that he liked the intimacy._

Even though he hated that it happened, that incident made Quackity discover more about Jschlatt, even himself!

He discovered Schlatt liked what he did (the ball job/handjob/blowjob shit meyn... **t** **he goooood stuff)**

That was surprisingly successful.

Also, Quackity discovered how much he **loved** degradation, especially when Schlatt is doing it. 

**No!** Not that ugly ass disgusting piece of shit-

_A/N: Quackity's so fucking stubborn._

He wanted to forget about it and move on, but it made him ponder more about the incident, analyzing every single moment, wanting to experience that again.

Quackity was losing his goddamn mind. He always wonders how the fuck Schlatt could forget about it and move on. 

_Schlatt treated him like a slut._

_A useless piece of shit._

**But he is though**

Quackity shook his head to get off of his stupid thoughts. He mumbled, 

"That's why I let Schlatt degrade me, fuck."

Quackity internally swore. He just wants to take revenge right now for what Schlatt has done to him. He was betrayed, played like a puppet. He now thinks Schlatt doesn't care for him, but little does he know, he does.

____________________________________________________________________ 

Schlatt is still speechless about what happened that night. Over the week, he didn't get a wink of sleep. 

It kept playing **over and over and over again.**

"Damn." he thought. "I must've been so desperate that time. What a loser." Schlatt kept telling that to himself, **over and over and over again.**

Right now, he is sitting in his office chair, handling some bullshit paper works and proposals that he needed to sign. He mindlessly signed those papers, not caring too much about it. Without much thought, his mind wandered to some- 

Not-so-innocent-thoughts-that-he-shouldn't-think-during-work-ya-know-and-I-might-as-well-stop-using-dashes-but-I-can't-but-now-I-will-okay

_His moans, his gasps, his whimpers, that lustful look at his eyes, that lewd image that he installed in Schlatt's head while he sucked him off pretty good._

Oh god-

He is **hard.**

_Dammit ~~_

He isn't the type of person to believe in bad luck, but I think that's about to change. His pants tightened and tightened until he couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and boxers to reveal his red-tipped cock that was desperate for some attention. Schlatt swiftly put his hands around it and started to pump, imagining the vice president's hands were touching him. He tried recreating Quackity's, but he couldn't. 

_Because no one can do what Quackity does the best._

Even though he couldn't recreate it, he was still horny as ever. He needed to chase his orgasm as he stroke his cock faster. He just tried to think about that incident. 

_The way Quackity bent over to suck his cock,_

_The way Quackity engulf his length,_

_The way Quackity emitted moans and groans,_

_The way Quackity unconsciously made Schlatt realize how hot he was-_

"Yes, baby ugh-"

Schlatt groaned as he exploded his load onto his lap and some on the desk. He just got up, not caring that his cock would be seen (again), and grab some wipes. He wiped every ounce of cum, imagining the wipes as Quackity's wet tongue carefully taking everything in.

After he had done everything, he returned to his table and continued his work. After a few minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He said a "Come in." Tubbo peeked his head to the side of the door. When he saw Schlatt, he entered the office.

"Good Afternoon Sir!" Tubbo said excitedly.

"What do you want? Say it fast. I'm busy." Schlatt replied rather coldly, which made the poor boy flinched.

"O-oh, u-umm... I like to invite you to the party that I planned. It will be held near the Church Prime tomorrow at 10 a.m. I know it's quite early for a party, but the time fits in everyone's schedule. You can wear anything you want!" Tubbo said excitedly, the apprehensiveness he once possessed dissipating slowly. 

Hmmmmmmmmmm-

_A party?_

Schlatt internally questioned. He would have said no, but he could attend it to enjoy things, get his mind off of the gutter, or maybe see a special someone- like Quack- 

**FUCK**

Sir? Are you alright?" Tubbo asked, curious why the president is staring into space and blushing hard.

"Huh- Ah! I w-will attend, Tubbo. Thank you for the invitation. You may leave now..." Schlatt quickly said, covering his façade of embarrassment.

"Yehet, I will see you tomorrow!" Tubbo happily said and hopped out of the office.

If Quackity attended, he would fucking ejaculate the living shits out of his dick-

____________________________________________________________________

"O my god! Schlatt would explode when he sees me in this!" Quackity exclaimed while twirling in a maid's dress.

_Oh nice- wait- WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_A mAiD's dReSs?!_

_A/N: Are you proud of me, guys? And yeah, you fucking read it right._

Quackity here planned to "seduce" the ever-loving fuck out of Schlatt until he goes crazy...

If you're wondering how he came up with this stupid- I mean, glorious plan-

He just suddenly had an idea, started to scribble his plan on a piece of extra paper and pen. From which he stole from Tommy's house while Tommy's out to visit Wilbur.

**(RIPCHAMP FOR THE LOSS OF OUR TWO BITCH BOYS OUT THERE-)**

It's simple... **Maid Dress, Seduce, Tease, Dismiss**. That's all Quackity needs to do. He needs to trick Schlatt into his trap.

Then _BAAM_

_Tienes estafado hijo de puta~_

Quackity grinned as he spun around, feeling the soft ruffles of the fabric. His eyes trickled down from head to toe, admiring himself longer than he intended to. He likes this _too much_. Instead of snapping out of his trance, he further reflected on his actions. 

_Why did he do this to himself?_

No- this is not it- 

It's more of the question of,

_Why did he let Schlatt do this to him?_

His eyes widened in realization, but he still didn't know the answer. Instead, he just avoided it.

~~He is just too scared to lose his pride.~~

He is just too clueless to answer.

Quackity erased the doubts in his head. He needed to regain his dignity. He needs to strike when Schlatt is distracted and vulnerable.

**He needed to avenge himself.**

Quackity averted his attention back to the dress. 

_The dress..._

It was quite simple but elegant. The dress hugs Quackity's figure quite nicely. His hips were a bit wide, but the dress has done its job. It had white and black frills on its accents and a black bow on its collar. It also has that right amount of floof and density, you know?

_**It's perfect!** _

He also borrowed thigh-high socks and heels that complimented the dress quite well. It was magnificent. He looked classy and _oh so fucking smexy_.

"Oh, you fucking wait, Schlatt. I'll have you in my grasp in a snap." Quackity said smirking 

(This dumb duck doesn't know who he is dealing with asdfghjkl. Also, he doesn't have his beanie.) *^____^*

____________________________________________________________________

Tomorrow has arrived. The day of the party was now today, and Quackity was quite nervous. He was breaking his macho persona to seduce Schlatt. He had gone too low, hadn't he? 

Pfftt- nvm, he thought. 

**Again, this was for revenge.**

Quackity brushed some invisible wrinkles on his outfit and fixed other parts of it. He is partly excited because he looks smoking hot as fuck-

"Stop it, Alex. You are doing it for revenge- For revenge" Quackity looked at a mirror, scolding and convincing himself.

_(A/N: Bitch so oblivious)_

He was doing it for himself, for revenge.

____________________________________________________________________

Schlatt arrived at the party quite early. Perhaps around 9:30 because he wanted to see Qua- I mean the beautiful carpets and decor. Yes- dEcOr… okay moving on _**ehem ehem**_

Even though he is early, almost everyone was there except Quackity. (Schlatt was tad bit disappointed) He just grabbed whiskey from the stalls and observed the party.

It's just a stupid stereotypical costume party, everyone dressing up in the weirdest costumes- 

Dream and George (yes, they are a couple) were with Sapnap and Karl (yes, another couple), dressed like they were at a wedding.

Dream:

George:

Sapnap:

Karl:

They were chatting and laughing. Schlatt also saw how fucking disgusting Sapnap looks like as he snorted his drink out of his nose from something his lover boy said while having the Dreamnotfound pair shamelessly laughing on the side.

_Fucking nerds- I wanna see Quackity rn-_

The front door opened, and Schlatt has never snapped his neck as fast as he did 5 seconds ago. Oh my fucking god, it was Eret and Fundy that came together with Tubbo. Schlatt rolled his eyes in his desperate attempt to conceal his pure fucking disappointment. Fortunately, no one noticed, so that deemed him successful.

The furry, Fundy, was wearing his usual clothes, a witch-like hat, a trench coat with four small different colored belts, and brown-colored boots. Tubbo, on the other hand, dressed in a cute bee onesie. 

Fundy:

Tubbo:

Another pair arrived at the party, and it was Tommy and Wilbur. Tommy ran to Tubbo and hugged him tightly, with Wilbur catching up and smiling at them. Tommy is in a red and white tie-dye shirt and light brown pants, while Wilbur also dressed up in a yellow and orange tie-dye shirt with black pants, apparently matching with Tommy.

Tommy:

Wilbur:

After they hugged, Tommy immediately joked about something that leads to Wilbur smacking the back of his neck. Tommy stared at him in disbelief as Tubbo giggles and cackles loudly at Tommy's despair.

Schlatt smiled at his enemies' antics. He decided to give them a pass to go here in L'manberg. He was quite lenient recently since he's too preoccupied with the lovely-shaped ass of Quackity-

Schlatt coughed and drank his morning whiskey, light blush settling on top of his cheeks. He let his eyes drift over to Eret, who was wearing his signature strawberry dress and black heels. Schlatt raised an eyebrow, surprised by what he is seeing. He's not lying when he thinks he looks good.

_But- Quackity will look better in that-_

He then trailed his eyes over to Nihachu and Minx, who was drooling over Eret's costume from across the room. He stared at them as they walked, criticizing their clothes. Minx is wearing an off-shoulder black sweater, gray denim pants, and black lace-up high heels.

[](https://simages.shoespie.com/Upload/Image/2017/15/watermark/3b75c92e-f9a5-47ec-b7c8-682d6cafcca3.jpg)

Beside her stood Niki, wearing a yellow sweater, dark blue ripped jeans, and dark-brown knee-high heeled boots.

Niki:

Schlatt thought that it was passable. He continued his behavior for a while and watched how Niki displayed a loving look towards Minx while Minx is engaged in a conversation with Eret. 

Schlatt scoffed at how pathetic they looked. But, he still watched as Minx give a soft kiss to Niki, who giggled and blushed shyly.

Schlatt froze as an intrusive thought crept into his mind.

_He's fucking lonely..._

_And he has no one to experience this with him._

_He was the pathetic one, not them._

The surge of loneliness washed over Schlatt like a tsunami, making him quite dizzy all of a sudden. He set aside his cheap cup of whiskey. "I think that's enough alcohol for now.", he thought.

He walked across the party and sat down on a chair to catch a bit of his breath. His mind wandered back on that thought of never finding someone to settle with in the future. 

~~He is just too scared to accept the possibility~~.

He is just too tired to think of an answer.

"You okay, man? I heard you groaning there." Technoblade said while drinking his orange juice beside Schlatt. He was wearing his kingly outfit with his cape and crown. 

Beside him was someone that looked A LOT like Georgenotfound, but a tad bit taller and fitter. He was wearing a costume that matched Techno but had a green cape and a silver crown. (Note: I have no visual representation of "the imposter" so imagine Techno's artwork with brown hair, silver crown, and green cape)

"Nah... I'm okay, man. If you don't mind me asking, who is he?" Schlatt asked politely while looking at the Georgenotfound imposter.

"Oh- u-umm, this is my boyfriend, Fred. He is Georgenotfound's younger brother" Technoblade grabbed Fred's hand and intertwined it with his, causing them to both blush in deep red.

"Oh! Hi sir!" Fred said cutely. Schlatt nodded and smirked.

"Never knew that the blood god would fall in love, huh? Especially with the brother of the boyfriend of his rival." Schlatt said, making Techno blush and Fred giggle.

"Shut up, Schlatt." Techno huffed and Fred gave his lover a teasing look. Techno elbowed him while blushing once again, making Schlatt cracked up. 

It was weird to see the _blood god_ blushing... The man who stole each lives of each person was standing here... _Flustered_

Damn, It was _refreshing_

But also irritating, considering that the killer got a lover earlier than him...

_Fucking hell-_

"Anyways, we're going now. Nice talking to you, Schlatt." Techno bid farewell as Fred waved shyly at Schlatt. Fred grabbed hold of his boyfriend's arm, walked towards the Dreamnotfound and Karlnap couple, and saying their hello's and hi's.

"Why am I fucking surrounded by couples? Damn." Schlatt sulked as he watched Antfrost and VelvetIsCake hugging on the couch. Skeppy and Badboyhalo both dressed up in a duck onesie, also cuddling. 

Schlatt was fucking annoyed already.

But it won't be for long when Quackity entered the room-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz, I'm just sharing, but I have numerous prompts I wanted to do. Yeah, I fucking appreciate the kudos and the hits. It's my first time officially publishing this shit, and people supported me through my work. Thank you so so much for this. Don't forget to visit and support other artists and authors. I love you guys, and I hope you will have a great year.
> 
>  _Lots of love,_  
>  TechnobladesThiccThighs


	3. Shameless Self Promo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

guys, talk to me please HWHAHAAHAH Tell me about your day meyn like if its funny or sad or shit 

I also ain't gonna pretend I don't care about hits so please read my shit WAAHAHAHHAH

WHAHAHAAHAHAH I hope you have a wonderful day

__  
Sincerely yours,  
TechnobladesThiccThighs 


End file.
